The Hope
by Cynner
Summary: Hope Jones is her name. Born after the fall of the wicked witch. She is like her mother and the rest of her siblings, a product of true love. But like her mother, she never asked to be a hero. A new threat has emerged, and threatens to destroy the happiness of her two worlds. She is their only hope. But what can one do when feeling hopeless?


Disclaimer: I own nothing expect my creepy obsession with Colin O'Donoghue. That man is fine!

Chapter one

Hope Margaret Jones. That was her name. Her parents thought it was an appropriate name for their miracle child, after everything they've been through. She was born a year after the fall of the wicked witch.

Hope was the perfect mix of both her parents. It was really no surprise but her father likes to brag about how much of beauty she is.

What with her dark raven hair, piercing green eyes, soft rosy lips and an attitude that screams her mother's name. Really, it was no surprise.

Being the daughter of The saviour, Emma Swan- now Jones, and of Captain Killian _Hook _Jones was no easy task.

She was, just like her mother; the by product of true love. Too bad she wasn't an only child.

"Whatcha doing?"

Hope rolled her emerald eyes at her sister's voice and continued to read her book in peace.

"I know you can hear me."

_Well so much for that._

"What do you want?" Hope sighed and placed the book on her lap.

"Nothing I just wanted to hang out is all."

Hope huffed and sat straighter on the love seat in the living room.

"You are a pain in my ass you know?"

"I know!" Smirked the young girl.

"Callie either you tell me what you want or beat it!" Hope growled.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, so touchy!" Callie laughed.

Callie Mary Jones. Blue eyed, angelic faced, golden hair, pain in the ass. She was the youngest. She was a brat.

"Tick tock..." Hope sang threateningly.

"Mom said you have to take me to my dance class because she has to quickly go check on things in the enchanted forest with dad."

Of course. Running things here in the modern world as sheriff and deputy of Storybrooke, and helping run things in the enchanted forest as crowned princess and prince in fairytale world can be hard work.

_So they leave me here to serve the brat's every whim. Lovely._

Hope sighed and threw the book on the coffee table. "Let's go then princess." Grabbing the keys to the yellow bug she inherited and pushing Callie, none to gently out of the way, not caring about the little squeal she let out, stomped past their father and slammed the door.

Killian frowned and looked towards the door that his eldest child went through, then back at his youngest.

"What was that about?" He chuckled. Callie shrugged while grabbing her gym bag and her dance shoes.

"I don't know dad, She is the evil one out of me and Liam." She sassed while quirking the famous Jones' eyebrow.

"Your sister's not evil, Callie." The pirate smiled. "She's just in a mood."

Callie scoffed and started making her way to the door. "She's always in a mood."

Killian followed her out and gazed at his girls.

He watched as the car pulled out of the drive way and smirked as his daughters no doubt, started to argue again in the car.

As much as he loved his princesses, he was in fact, very grateful he also, had a son.

"They fighting again pop?"

Killian grinned and stepped back in the house. "You should know your sisters by now lad."

Liam David Jones, his second born and probably his most easy going child. Dark raven haired and blue eyed. Killian Jones' clone with Emma's nose and lips. He was going to be such a ladies man even more when he grows up.

"That I do, that I do." He winced. Killian clapped him on the back and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

These children were probably going to cause him to go grey faster. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

cscscscscscscs

"Anything else you would like to talk about today Ms. Jones?"

"Not really."

Ever since her nightmares have begun at the tender age of six, Hope has been seeing Dr. Hopper for regular talk therapy. If she's not there, she's usually with her aunt Regina, uncle Rumple and her mom, meditating.

Uncle Rumple suggested it. It does help. But not even he knew what triggered these nightmares, and why she continues to have them.

"Same dream again?" asked the ginger haired man. He never overstepped her boundaries and always spoke softly to her. He knew her temper which she got from her parents so he's careful.

"Yeah same dream, always dark and always same person." She replied.

Nothing ever changed in her dreams. The scenery was always so dark and cold. They don't frighten her as it did when she was younger, but they still unnerved her. Especially the man who would reach out and beg her to take whatever was in his hand.

"How about your mood? Any changes?"

Hope looked up at his kind brown eyes and bit her lip. "I've been feeling sad," She rasped. "I don't know, maybe even a bit...angry?"

Archie nodded sympathetic. "Understandable, lack of sleep can cause a feeling of sadness and anger."

"Have you been reading the book I lent you?"

Hope refrained from rolling her eyes. She never really believed in that psychobabble crap, nor will she ever but she humoured him and her parents.

"Yes, it's uh, interesting." She lied. Archie studied her for a moment. Hope matched his gaze, hopping he would buy her lie and get off her back.

"Alright then Hope. Our session for today is done." he announced. _Yes!_ She just wanted to get out of there.

"I hope to see you same time next week alright?" he shouted as Hope grabbed her back pack and was already out the door.

"Yeah you got it! Bye and thanks again!" she yelled back and slammed the door, leaving Archie shaking his head and laughing under his breath.

cscscscscscscs

"Product of true love? You got to be kidding me?"

"It is the strongest magic of all, don't underestimate it!"

"Please, she doesn't even know how to handle in properly, I might as well kill her now!"

"You will do no such thing! At least not yet!"

"Then when?"

"Get her to trust you!"

"And then?"

"Get her to give you the wand and then you kill her."

"Should be easy enough, I already infiltrated her dreams."

"Just one more push and she's yours."

"I won't fail you mother."

"Good, now the place you will travelling to is called Storybrooke."

"Awful name."

"And once your there, I will follow after, I think it's time I paid a visit to my dear sister."

"The look on her face when she sees you."

"Oh it will be lovely, I was never one to listen."

* Please don't hurt me! It's been awhile since I've written anything. I'm a bit rusty. So be kind!

A review would be greatly appreciated! Cookies for anybody who knows the villains of this story!* Thank you again.


End file.
